Fica Comigo
by Saori2
Summary: O elenco de CCS num programa de TV


Esse é o meu primeiro fic, espero que gostem ^^

FICA COMIGO

Os grandes olhos verdes brilharam ao ver a foto na internet. A ficha dizia que ele era tudo que ela sempre sonhara: alto, forte, musculoso e com incríveis olhos cor de âmbar cujos quais ela achou muito misteriosos.

A ficha também dizia que ele gostava de lutar, curtia música eletrônica, adorava uma balada mas era tímido com as mulheres. Num impulso Sakura se inscreveu no programa.

**********************

Kaho Mizuki entra contudo no cenário enquanto vários jovens aplaudiam. Ela usava uma calça preta e uma blusinha também preta que deixava a mostra a boa forma da moça.

__Está começando mais um fica comigo!! O programa que te ajuda a encontrar um namorado ou uma namorada, portanto se você quer uma companhia, entre no nosso site e se inscreva, você pode ser o nosso querido ou querida. E sem mais enrolação vamos ao querido da noite.

__ E o nosso querido de hoje é Shoran Li. 

Um rapaz muito lindo entrou timidamente no cenário vestindo uma calça bege larga e uma camiseta preta. Enquanto Li se aproximava de Kaho ela foi passando "a ficha técnica" dele:

__Shoran tem 18 anos, é chinês gosta de viajar, treina artes marciais, gosta de filmes, de uma boa balada e procura uma namorada sincera, meiga, extrovertida e principalmente, que adore viagens para juntos conhecerem o mundo. 

_ Li, a quanto tempo você esta sozinho? Perguntou Mizuki.

__ Há dois anos, desde quando cheguei ao Japão. 

__ E o que você veio fazer no Japão?

__ Faculdade de Administração. 

_ Legal. E o que você está achando das meninas japonesas?

Li com o rosto rubro responde totalmente sem jeito:

_ Elas são...são...são...bonitinhas.

_ Então Li, agora você pode ir até o seu cantinho por que nós vamos conhecer as suas interessadas.

_A primeira interessada no Li, chama-se Tomoyo Daidouji, ela tem 18 anos, 1,70m, gosta muito de cantar e faz faculdade de moda. Pode entrar Tomoyo.

Nesse momento entra uma linda jovem de pele branca, longos cabelos pretos que chegavam a altura da cintura. Ela usava uma calça azul escura, de cintura baixa com uma bela blusinha branca frente única. 

_Então Tomoyo, o que mais te chamou a atenção no Li? Perguntou Mizuki.

_Foi a timidez dele e aquele lindo sorriso.

_ Bom Tomoyo você pode se sentar alí por que agora nós vamos conhecer a segunda interessada no Li.

_Seu nome é Meilin, ela também é chinesa e veio ao Japão para fazer faculdade de Direito. Meilin tem 18 anos e disse que para conquistar o Shoran ela seria capaz de roubar um dos anéis de Saturno. Pode entrar Meilin.

Então entra no palco uma moça alta, bronzeada, usando um vestido longuete vermelho de alças, que combinavam com seus grandes olhos também vermelhos, e os cabelos, negros como a noite, presos num belo coque. 

_ Então Meilin, o que mais te chamou a atenção no Shoran?

_Simplesmente tudo e mais um pouco. Respondeu a menina naturalmente. Deixando apresentadora e o querido sem fala.

_ Ah, é...., então Meilin, pode se sentar.

_ Nossa próxima interessada chama-se Nakuru, ela tem 20 anos, é modelo, disse que o que mais chamou a sua atenção no Li foi seu corpo sarado. Pode entrar Nakuru. 

Nakuru usava uma saia branca, com uma blusinha de um ombro só rosa e sandálias de salto alto que a deixava mais alta do que ela já era. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e ela trazia um belo colar de meia lua no pescoço.

_ Nossa, guria! Como tu é alta! Quantos metros tu tens?

_1,90 sem salto. 

_Li, quantos metros você tem?_ Perguntou Mizuki

_ Tenho 1,85.

_ Tem algum problema ela ser mais alta?_ Perguntou novamente Mizuki

_ Não, nenhum.

_ E tem problema ela ser mais velha? 

_ Não, pra mim não.

_É até melhor eu ser mais velha, assim, vou poder te ensinar uma porção de coisas, hum....diria que,....interessantes. __Interferiu Nakuru com um olhar bem malicioso.

_Bom, vamos então chamar a última interessada no Li.

_ Seu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, ela tem 18 anos, faz faculdade de Medicina, gosta de escrever poemas, ler romances, viajar e conversar. Pode entrar Sakura.

Neste momento entrou no palco uma bela moça com olhos tão verdes que poderiam se comparar a uma esmeralda. Ela trazia os longos cabelos castanhos claro presos numa trança deixando escapar alguns fios. Ela usava uma calça preta e um camisete branco, também usava uma pequena e delicada pulseira.

_Então Sakura, o que mais te chamou a atenção no Li?

_O seu olhar profundo e misterioso.

_Então Sakura, pode ir se sentar que eu vou lá olhar os presentes que o Shoran ganhou.

_Então Li, consegui abrir todos os presentes?

_Claro!

_Então vamos ver o que você ganhou. _Disse Mizuki já pegando um presente.

_Quem te deu esse perfume, Li?

_A Sakura.

_Humm! Portinari, muito bom esse perfume.

_Esse aqui, de quem é? _Perguntou Mizuki abrindo uma caixinha.

_Esse é da Tomoyo.

_Olha só que legal, é uma agenda eletrônica. Vai ser bem útil né Li?

_Vai sim. _respondeu o garoto.

_E esse aqui, de quem é? _perguntou Mizuki enquanto desembanhava uma espada.

_É da Meilin, ela também me deu essa barraca de camping.

_Meilin, por que uma espada?

_Bom, ele gosta muito de lutas, então eu achei que ele gostaria muito da espada.

_E agora o último presente, esse é da Nakuru. O que ela te deu Li?

_Ela me deu uma cesta com chocolates, vinhos e esse objeto aqui._ falou Shoran mostrando um coração ligado a uma base circular por uma espiral. 

_Nakuru, o que é isso guria?_ perguntou Mizuki curiosa.

_ É um tesômetro. Ele funciona como um termômetro. Você aperta a base na palma da mão e o líquido de dentro vai subir conforme a temperatura do seu corpo.

_Legal, isso né Li? Vai segura ai que minha mão tá gelada._ disse Mizuki.

_ Ah, mas minha mão também está gelada. 

_Li, que presente tu gostou mais?

_ Bom, eu gostei de todos, elas foram muito criativas na escolha dos presentes, mas o presente que mais me chamou a atenção foi o da Meilin.

_Meilin você já ganha um coração pra quando começarmos nosso game. E agora nós vamos para nossos comerciais._ Mizuki virando para a camera_ E você, Fica Comigo. 

**********************

_Voltamos com mais um Fica Comigo.

As garotas estão da seguinte forma: o puf que fica ao fundo perto do telão no lado esquerdo está sentada Tomoyo, ao lado desta está Meilin. Na frente de Tomoyo está Nakuru e ao lado de Nakuuru está Sakura.

_ E agora vamos ao nosso game. Essa pergunta vale um coração. E ao final da rodada quem tiver menos coração sai. 

_Meninas, o Shoran quer saber duas coisas que vocês levariam para uma ilha deserta. Vamos começar pela Nakuru. Então Nakuru, o que você levaria?

_ Bom eu levaria coisas bem básica, um protetor solar, afinal não quero ter câncer de pele no meio do nada, e um creme para o cabelo. Afinal tenho que estar sempre bonita, de repente o Shoran pode aparecer pra me salvar.

_Ah._ Mizuki não sabia o que falar diante as investidas da garota._ Tomoyo sua vez.

_Bem, eu levaria um bloco de papel canson e lápis de cor.

_Por que você levaria isso?_ perguntou Mizuki.

_Porque eu gosto de desenhar e teria o que fazer durante o dia.

_Legal, sua vez Meilin. 

_Eu levaria o Shoran e uma cesta de comidas afrodisíacas .

_Aqui só tem boa intenção, hein? Sua vez Sakura

_Levaria meu namorado e uma garrafa de vinho.

_Então Li, que resposta tu gostou mais?_ perguntou Mizuki

_Todas foram muito boas, e bem intencionadas, mas eu prefiro a da Sakura.

_Sakura pode colocar um coração. Meninas o Li quer saber se o pai de vocês deixam vocês viajarem com o namorado. Vamos começar pela Sakura.

_Deixa sim, até porquê meu pai é um arqueólogo e vive viajando.

_E você Tomoyo?

_Também posso.

_Meilin?

_Claro que posso, ainda mais se for com o Shoran._ entusiasmou-se Meilin

_Nakuru e você?

_Sou livre e independente não preciso da permissão do meu pai para viajar.

_Li, o que tu achou das respostas?

_Pelo menos vou ter companhia para viajar.

_ Essa pergunta não valia coração, tá certo meninas? Como o Shoran gosta muito de viajar, como vocês sabem, ele gostaria de saber pra onde vocês iriam se ganhassem uma viagem. Lembrando meninas que essa pergunta vale dois corações. 

Disney_ um lugar divertido Marrocos_ um lugar exótico África _um lugar de aventuras Brasil_ um lugar bonito Veneza_ um lugar romântico 

_Podem escrever na lousa.

Enquanto Mizuki repetia a pergunta as meninas terminavam de responder.

_Meninas, podem virar a lousa.

_Meilin respondeu a letra B, Marrocos. Por que o Marrocos, Meilin?

_Porque é um lugar exótico, assim como eu ...rs 

_Certo, e você Tomoyo marcou a alternativa D. Por que o Brasil?

_Porque além de haver praias muito bonitas, é uma cultura diferente da minha. "E os brasileiros são muito bonitos"_ acrescentou mentalmente

_Você Sakura, escolheu Veneza. Por quê?

_Porque é um lugar romântico._ respondeu sonhadora.

_E você Nakuru iria para a Disney, porquê?

_Porque o Brasil é muito violento, Veneza não me atrai, Marrocos é muita poeira, África é perigoso e muito atrasado. Pelo menos a Disney é um lugar civilizado, seguro e limpo. 

_Depois dessa aula de geografia, Shoran você poderia nos dizer qual foi a resposta que tu mais gostou?

_Todas elas tem bom gostou, mas eu gostei mais do Brasil.

_Então Tomoyo, pode colocar dois corações.

_Meninas, o Shoran quer saber qual é o maior defeito de vocês, pra saber qual ele suportaria mais facilmente. Nakuru pode responder.

_Meu maior defeito é ser um pouquinho cara- de -pau.

_Um pouquinho?_ ironizou Kaho._ E você Sakura?

_Sou um pouco ingênua demais._ respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

_Sério? Sua vez Meilin.

_Sou egoísta, embora ao meu ver eu não seja, mas é o que todos dizem.

_Então você não tem defeito?_ divertiu-se Mizuki

_ Claro que não._ respondeu Meilin não gostando do tom que Kaho usara com ela.

_E você Tomoyo, qual seu maior defeito.

_Hum, demoro muito para confiar em uma pessoa. 

_Não acho que isso seja defeito_ comentou Mizuki.

_Mas as vezes é._ respondeu Tomoyo.

_Então tá .Li, que defeito tu suportaria mais facilmente.

_Nada pessoal, mas a ingenuidade da...

_ Sakura, foi ela quem disse ser ingênua_ completou Mizuki._ Sakura pode colocar dois corações.

_Meninas, o Li tem uma história pra contar pra vocês.

_É o seguinte, eu marquei de me encontrar com uma menina num Show, acontece que cheguei lá acompanhado com outra garota e essa menina fez o maior escândalo, ela falou um monte, pra mim e para a menina que estava junto comigo. 

_O Shoran gostaria de saber o que vocês fariam se estivessem no lugar da garota com quem ele marcou um encontro. Vamos começar pela Meilin. E ai guria o que tu faria?

_Eu esperaria ele me apresentar a garota.(a Meilin NUNCA faria isso).

_E você Nakuru?

_Eu viraria as costas e iria embora.

_Tomoyo?

_Eu me apresentava a ela.

_E você Sakura?

_Olharia feio e iria embora.

_Essas meninas não dão mole, hein Li? Pode contar o final da história._ disse Mizuki

_Só que tinha um detalhe: a menina que estava comigo era minha irmã.

_O que essa garota fez?_ interessou-se Kaho.

_Ela ficou muito vermelha, não se desculpou, e saiu dali na hora quase correndo.

_Nossa que mico.

_Na verdade isso já é um King Kong _intrometeu-se Nakuru

_Verdade. E quando isso aconteceu Li?_ continuou Mizuki.

_Uma semana antes de vir para o Japão._ respondeu o rapaz

_Agora Li o que eu quero saber é que resposta tu gostou mais.

_Hum, foi a da...... Sabe aquela que disse que me esperaria apresentar a garota? Foi a dessa menina.

_A Meilin. Meilin pode colocar dois corações.

Kaho olhou para o placar das garotas só pra confirmar o que já sabia.

_Nakuru. Você vai embora mais cedo_ Nakuru se levantou e foi em direção a Kaho_ Muito obrigada pela sua participação. Vai lá conhecer o Shoran. Li feche os olhos.

Quando Nakuru chegou no cantinho onde Li estava Mizuki deixou o garoto abrir os olhos. Shoran sorriu para Nakuru e a abraçou. Nakuru tentou aproveitar da situação e estava descendo as mãozinhas pelas costas do garoto que desfez o abraço rapidamente.

Mizuki virou para a câmera:

_E você fica comigo. 

**********************

_ Estamos de volta com mais um Fica Comigo. E agora é a prova da Tapadeira, onde o Li poderá ver melhor as meninas.

Kaho vai até onde Li estava. E pegou um dado que estava em frente ao garoto.

_ Aqui temos o dado. E esse lado com esses quadradinhos é a Janelinha_ Mizuki mostrou uma "parede" cheia de retalhos_ Aqui você vai poder ver melhor as suas interessadas_ depois virou o dado_ Esse desenho que parece uma pessoa é o Elástico_ Mizuki apontou para o lado esquerdo, que era um enorme elástico rosa_ Esse aqui é o Box. E essas são as Luvinhas, aonde você poderá sentir as garotas. E por último essa coroa. Quando cair nela você escolhe onde quer que a menina vá._ Entendeu? 

_Entendi sim_ respondeu Shoran.

_Ótimo, então vamos começar. Li pode jogar o dado.

Shoran jogou o "pequeno" dado e caiu...

_ As Janelinhas!_ exclamou Mizuki._ E quem tu escolhe?

_A Meilin.

_Melin pode vir. 

Meilin se levantou do puf e foi até onde lhe indicaram. Mizuki foi espiar para ver se estava tudo certo.

_Dá mais um passo Meilin._ A garota quase se colou na Tapadeira de tão perto que ficou._ Agora sim! _ E assim Kaho voltou para junto de Shoran.

_ Li pode escolher um desses retalhos para tirar.

_Tudo bem._ O garoto tirou exatamente um retalho que dava bem nos olhos de Meilin.

_O que tu achou dos olhos da guria? _perguntou Mizuki.

_ São realmente muito bonitos.

_Pode tirar outro Li.

Só que dessa vez ele só viu o pescoço dela. Tentou novamente e pode ver sua boca.

_Agora chega já viu demais. Pode se sentar Meilin._ Mizuki pediu enquanto colocava os pedacinhos de pano em seus devidos lugares._ Pode jogar o dado novamente.

Dessa vez o dado caiu nas luvinhas.

_E quem você escolhe?

_A Tomoyo.

_ Tomoyo aproxime-se por favor. Li pode colocar suas mãos nas luvinhas e você Tomoyo faça o mesmo.

Li e Tomoyo se envolveram num abraço, se é que se podia chamar aquilo de abraço, havia uma "barreira" entre eles. Cada um foi explorando o corpo um do outro.

_ Tomoyo o Li pode descer mais? _perguntou Kaho quando os dois já haviam passado a mão um no outro várias vezes mas nenhum resolvia "explorar" mais.

_É preferível que não._ respondeu Tomoyo deixando claro que não queria.

_Li e a Tomoyo pode descer mais as mãozinhas? 

_Faço das palavras dela as minhas. (não custava nada falar apenas não)

_Já está bom né meninos? Pode ir se sentar. E você Li jogue o dado.

_O box. Sakura pode vir guria só falta tu.

Sakura postou-se bem de frente para o boxe. Do outro lado dava para ver suas grandes orbes verdes muito bem.

_Nossa guria tu tens um olho verde muito bonito. 

_Obrigada._ Sakura respondeu timidamente.

_Pode dar mais um passo? _Shoran perguntou à Mizuki.

_Pode sim. Sakura por favor mais um passo.

"Os olhos dela parecem lindos" _pensava Shoran enquanto tentava olhar Sakura. Por outro Lado Sakura também tentava admirar o garoto. 

_Sakura pode se sentar, e Li coloque a venda, que agora você vai sentir as meninas mais de perto.

Li colocou a venda e enquanto Mizuki o conduzia ela dizia as meninas para se prepararem porque agora iriam dançar. 

_Li pode escolher a primeira menina para dançar com você.

_Tomoyo.

_ Pode se aproximar Tomoyo.

Eles dançaram ao som de uma música lenta e agradável. Enquanto dançavam eles conversaram muito, ao mesmo tempo Mizuki tentava colocar o microfone próximo a boca deles para ouvir sua conversa.

_Tá ótimo, Tomoyo pode se sentar. Li escolha outra garota.

_Sakura.

A garota se aproximou timidamente sentindo seu coração palpitar fortemente. Shoran a puxou para mais perto de si e começaram a dançar.

_Adorei seu perfume Sakura_ surrou Li no ouvido da garota o que a fez estremecer levemente.

_Obrigada _ agradeceu Sakura timidamente. 

A conversa prosseguia até que Kaho se intrometeu, como sempre.

_Muito bem Sakura agora é a vez da Meilin. _Disse Kaho cortando o clima que começar a crescer entre os dois.

"Que pena"_ pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Meilin aproximou- se muito animada e foi logo agarrando Shoran. Os dois também dançaram ao som de uma música lenta. Meilin falou todo o tempo não dando brecha para Li responder. 

Mizuki intrometeu-se novamente:

_ Muito bem Meilin pode se sentar. Li você vai ter que escolher uma das garota para ser eliminada. A primeira guria com quem tu dançou foi a Tomoyo, e também aquela que você abraçou . A Segunda foi a Sakura, aquela que você viu no box. E a última foi Meilin, que tu vistes na tapadeira. Li com quem tu não ficas.

_ Com a ...a ...a ...Tomoyo.

_ OK. Tomoyo obrigada pela sua participação mas você vai embora mais cedo. Pode levar o Li no cantinho dele. 

Chegando lá Shoran tirou a venda e abraçou e beijou Tomoyo. 

" Ela é linda" _ pensou o garoto quando a viu indo embora. 

_E você Fica Comigo!

**********************

_Voltamos com mais um Fica Comigo e agora é a hora da cantada. Nervosas meninas?

_Mais ou menos _responderam, mesmo que sem querer, as duas juntas.

_Deixe-me ver com quem vamos começar. Hum com a ...... Meilin. Meilin sente-se de frente pro telão.

A menina se sentou toda confiante.

_Que música você quer para tocar nesse momento?

_ Let Me Love You, Geri Halliwell.

_DJ, Let Me Love You da Geri Halliwell. Meilin agora é com você.

"Hey little boy with these big brown eyes

You don't know what you do to me"

_Oi, Shoran. Você tem olhos lindos, sabia? E, estou aqui para dizer que nascemos um para o outro, você provavelmente pode me perguntar como, não é mesmo?. Pois é bem simples, nós dois somos chineses. E eu acredito que nessa vida nada é por caso. Eu sou uma pessoa super compreensiva e sinceramente o tipo de garota que te faria muito feliz. Prometo que se você me escolher não vai se arrepender. Você tem alguma pergunta Shoran?

_Não.

_Muito bem Meilin, você mandou muito bem. Agora é sua vez Sakura, está nervosa?

_Muito.

_Bom, você viu que a Meilin mandou super bem mesmo, ela chegou lá e deu o recado dela. Que música você quer ouvir para esse momento?

_What Can I Do, The Corrs.

_DJ, The Corrs.

Sakura ficou um tempo contemplando a figura do telão e respirou bem fundo antes de começar a falar.

"What can I do to make you love me

What can I do to make you care

What can I say to make you feel this

What can I do to get you there..."

_Oi, Shoran, tudo bem???

_Tudo.

_Eu não vim aqui para te prometer nada, e nem pra dizer que estou apaixonada por você ou que vou te fazer feliz para sempre. Nós mal nos conhecemos, a única coisa que eu posso prometer é que sempre serei sincera e mesmo que você não me escolha eu gostaria de me tornar sua amiga, pois, você me cativou desde o momento que vi sua foto na Internet Eu não vim aqui atrás de um príncipe encantado ou de um amor de contos de fadas, eu quero alguém que possa estar ao meu lado e você, Li, me pareceu a pessoa perfeita para isso, eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de te mostrar isso. 

_Você tem alguma pergunta pra ela, Li?

_Não.

_ Muito bem, você também mandou super bem Sakura. Mas agora é com você Li, você vai ter que escolher uma das gurias e desde já eu digo que elas são pessoas maravilhosas e eu tenho certeza que a menina que você escolher vai te fazer muito feliz. Bom, Li, já sabe com tu ficas?

Shoran fechou os olhos respirou fundo, ficou um minuto em silêncio e finalmente respondeu a Kaho.

_Já.

_Ele já sabe_ começou Mizuki para fazer um suspense _ Bom, Li aqui do meu lado direito está a Meilin e do meu lado esquerdo a Sakura, nós três estamos ansiosas pela sua resposta. Você tem absoluta certeza que já sabe?

_Tenho. _respondeu o garoto decidido.

_Muito bem, Li. Então com quem tu ficas?

_Eu fico com a... a... 

Meilin tinha certeza que seria a escolhida e começou a sorrir, Sakura ao contrário estava séria tinha a sensação que seu coração parara de bater, ela ficara pálida e mal respirava.

_a...Sakura.

Meilin teve um pequeno surto ao não ouvir seu nome, Sakura respirou fundo e mal conseguiu conter o sorriso, porém logo o sorriso desapareceu "será que ele vai gostar de mim?"_ pensava a garota.

_Com a Sakura! Muito bem, parabéns Sakura._ comentou Kaho_ Meilin, muito obrigada pela tua participação passa lá pra conhecer o Shoran._ Mizuki cumprimentou Meilin_ Shoran, agora feche os olhos. _pediu a apresentadora.

O garoto fechou os olhos, enquanto Meilin se dirigiu até o cantinho do querido, ela estava furiosa, não conseguia admitir que perdera "não acredito que perdi para aquela sonsa, eu sou muito melhor do que ela" _pensava a garota.

_Li, abra os olhos. Essa é a Meilin.

Shoran sorriu, abraçou Meilin e lhe agradeceu por ela ter participado.

Depois de Meilin ter partido Kaho tomou novamente a palavra.

_ No próximo bloco Sakura e Shoran cara-a-cara. E você fica comigo.

**********************

_ Voltamos com mais um fica comigo e agora é a parte final do nosso programa. Agora Sakura e Shoran ficarão cara a cara. Li já está vendado. Está nervosa Sakura?

_ Muito. 

_Então espera aqui que eu vou lá pegar o Li.

Kaho foi buscar Li e o posicionou em frente a Sakura, e nesse momento o coração da garota disparou e as pernas amoleceram.

_ Sakura vire-se de costas._ ordenou Kaho.

A menina fez o que lhe foi pedido, Mizuki contou até três e retirou a venda de Shoran. 

_ Shoran essa é a Sakura. 

Li percorreu seus olhos pela garota.

_Sakura vire-se.

Assim que Sakura virou-se Li deteve seu olhar nos belos olhos verdes da menina. Que também não hesitava em encara-lo.

_ Muito bem já se olharam e agora irei vendar Sakura.

Mizuki vendou Sakura e voltou para junto de Li.

_ Li que música você quer ouvir nesse momento?

_ I'll Make Love To You, Boys II Men.

_ DJ, I'll Make Love To You, Boys II Men. Por favor vamos abaixar um pouco a luz pra ficar um clima romântico. Sakura qual é o nome do programa?

"Close your eyes, make a wish

And blow out the candlelight"

_Shoran, Fica Comigo!

Shoran caminhou lentamente em direção a Sakura, o que para a ansiosa garota pareceu uma eternidade. Li aproximou-se e lhe tirou a venda. Trocaram um olhar de ternura. Shoran colocou as mãos delicadamente na face de Sakura e foi aproximando sua boca da dela.

O beijo começou delicado mas logo foi aprofundado.

"Girl your wish is my command

I submit to your demands

I'll do anything, girl you need only ask"

Se beijaram por um bom tempo até se separarem por falta de ar. 

_Uau! Que beijo! Até eu fiquei sem fôlego. _ comentou Mizuki._ Gente este fica comigo está chegando ao fim, semana que vem te mais. Tchau.

FIM

Oi pessoal espero que tenham gostado deste fic, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Essa fanfic contou com a ajuda da Isa.

Dúvidas? Comentários? Elogios? Críticas? Ou qualquer coisa do tipo mande um e-mail para: saori_deusatena@zipmail.com.br


End file.
